Season 2, Episode 4
"The Football Game" is the fourth episode of Boboiboy Season 2. In this episode, Team BoBoiBoy and Team Fang had a football match. Plot The episode starts with Probe explaining the last week episode's incident. Introduction In Rintis Island Primary School, BoBoiBoy was in the class in Gopal, Yaya and Ying. He chose Gopal as the goalkeeper, himself as the striker and Yaya and Ying as the mid-fielders. Yaya said that she's not great in football just yet, then Gopal mocked Yaya and Ying to be the goalpost. Yaya had another idea to ask him to push up his legs. Ying admonished the rest and said that the team members still not enough. Boboiboy said that he have already asked, but they didn't want to. They only wanted to watch the match. After that, Iwan appeared and Gopal asked him who can they invite to join their team. He was pointing to himself, and they agreed to take Iwan as the team member. ]] Meanwhile in Adu Du's Hiding Box, Probe whispered to Adu Du "Popet" several times. Adu Du like it and he was confident to defeat BoBoiBoy on that match. was persuading Fang.]] Next, in Rintis Island Primary School's field, BoBoiBoy's classmates was waiting for Team BoBoiBoy and Team Fang. After waiting for a long time, Team BoBoiBoy finally arrived in the field. BoBoiBoy and his team members were waiting for Fang. BoBoiBoy said that Fang is afraid to fight him, suddenly Fang interrupted. Fang was seen alone leaning against a pole. 'Act. I' Ying told Fang that he can't play alone or he will lose. Suddenly, Adu Du and Probe appeared. That made Boboiboy and his friends shocked. Yaya asked to them how they can be a team. Probe told the 'sad' story to them. (flashback) Fang tried to learn football but failed. Fang didn't understand how football is played. Suddenly, Adu Du and Probe came and said that they heard that Fang didn't know to play football. Fang denied it, and he showed some basketball skill. Adu Du said that this is basketball, not football. Probe said again that after that 'sad' incident, they agreed to join together. Gopal admonished Adu Du that Fang's team members were still not enough, then the two Robolabots appeared and then made BoBoiBoy's classmates impressed. Then, Papa Zola came and introducing himself as "Papa Fair" the referee. He told BoBoiBoy again that becoming a referee was his ambition since kid. Gopal happy because Papa Zola will be the referee. Ying asked for the winning to Papa Fair because they are kind. He denied her statement and said that football doesn't recognize the kind or the cruel. Adu Du and Probe were disappointed because they can't do their plan. Before the game started, Papa Fair gave them three advices. The first is they can't cheated in the match. BoBoiBoy looked at Adu Du proudly. The second is they can't use their powers in the match. Adu Du also looked at BoBoiBoy proudly. The third is don't fell like a man. This advice is wrong and had been read accidentally. Act. II The match start and it looked like Team BoBoiBoy had many chance to goal in the first half, likewise Team Fang or as everyone calls them, Team Adu Du. There was no goal until the end of the first half. In the start of second half, BoBoiBoy managed to score a goal withthe help of Iwan. Moments later, the ball hitted Adu Du's left leg slowly and he acted that he was so sick to get a penalty from Papa Fair. He acted like he wanted to die soon beside Probe. scored a goal.]] Then, BoBoiBoy take the ball and put the ball in front of Adu Du. BoBoiBoy told Adu Du to score a goal because neither of them looked after the goalnet. Adu Du forgot his act and score the goal. Then, Papa Fair gave Adu Du a yellow card. Then, the Blue Robolabot attacked Ying and that made her out of the game because of her injured legs, Papa Fair told them to use the substitute player but they didn't have any sub player. Then, BoBoiBoy called Tok Aba to play. Tok Aba didn't want to play because of the age, but after BoBoiBoy persuaded Tok Aba, he agreed to play. Tok Aba looked energetic when playing although he is old. In front of the goal, BoBoiBoy wanted to make Bicycle Kick, but failed. Suddenly, Tok Aba came and made the Old Bicycle Kick and finally managed to score a goal. However, his waist was broken after he doing that kick. BoBoiBoy, scored using the Old Bicycle Kick.]]Iwan and Gopal celebrated the goal with the crazy way. That made Tok Aba fainted. Ochobot came to save Tok Aba with a wheelbarrow. So, they had to play with only four players. Moments later, Probe lied to Yaya by saying that the ball is flat. Papa Fair scolded Yaya because she was touching the ball. Yaya was so mad and kick the ball to Probe but he avoided it and lastly the ball hitted Papa Fair's head until he fainted. So, Adu Du and Probe were so happy because they can cheat on that time. Act. III Adu Du used his powerful shoes to kick the ball that made the goal post collapsed. Then, when Adu Du kicked again to the goal post, Gopal used his power to change the ball to a cotton candy. However, the cotton candy was blown by the wind and entered the goal post. That made the Team Fang got a goal. When BoBoiBoy was about to score with his power, the two Robolabots merged with Probe to make the Robolabolabolabolabot Super King to block the ball from scoring and Boboiboy say name is hard to read. Moments later, Robolabolabolabolabot Super King kicked the ball to the goal post. Gopal was afraid to catch the ball, then he avoided it. Team Fang got one goal more to make the current results 2-2. When the time was only 30 seconds left, Robolabolabolabolabot Super King kicked again to the goal post. But, Gopal catched it with a big hard Yaya's Biscuits and gave the ball to BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy brought the ball to the opponent's goal post and avoid Robolabolabolabolabot Super King cleverly. Then, BoBoiboy spilt himself into three, and use all the types of BoBoiBoy, including BoBoiBoy Storm. Fang blocked the ball and made the ball went above. Adu Du thought that the time was already end, so he said to do penalty. The ball hitted Iwan's head and finally the ball was in the goal post. .]] Fang was very dissappointed and yelled loudly "NO!". BoBoiBoy and Gopal congratulates Iwan for scoring the important goal. Papa Fair finally woke up and said that the time ended. BoBoiBoy, Gopal & Iwan were dancing for celebrating the goal. Adu Du warned BoBoiBoy that this was not the end but Fang didn't want to join Adu Du's team anymore. Papa Fair shouted and asked who destroyed the goal post. Finally, Robolabolabolabolabot Super King, Adu Du and Fang were fined by standing outside the class while carrying plaes of water and cleaning the corridors. Informations * This is the third episode where Papa Zola told his ambitions. * The title of the book that Fang read is 'Bola itu bulat' or 'The ball is round' in English. * It is unknown how BoBoiBoy called Tok Aba to the field. * In this episode, aside from checkers, Tok Aba can also play soccer. * Fourth time Yaya was surrounded by fire because of her anger. (Episode 12, Episode 15 & Episode 25). * First time BoBoiBoy called Fang 'Ali Kassim'. * Team BoBoiBoy win against Team Fang with the score 3-2. * Probe transformation had appeared for the fourth time. (Episode 2, Episode 10 & Episode 14). *Second time Papa Zola fainted (Episode 18). *Second time Gopal transformed something into Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 12), but it's unknown how did he change it since Gopal didn't touch anything before changing it. *Maybe Papa Fair was lazy to use his whistle, so he said Prit! instead. Errors * When Papa Fair explained the first rule before the game, BoBoiBoy's front hair was pointing left instead of right. * In real life, it's impossible for Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Probe to blocked the soccer ball from hitting the goal post because it took 11 seconds for Probe to transform to his new outfit. * When the goal post got fire on it, the fire didn't spread on the whole goal post, instead, it's remains a size of a ball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Power Up Day Category:Football Category:Football Episodes